Terrified and Broken
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: An Artifact makes Pete and Myka reveal the truth about their feelings for each other. However, they're both terrified and think they're too broken to make a relationship work. Pete/Myka


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Warehouse 13 and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Pete and Myka had been ignoring the feelings between them for years – Even referring to the other as their sibling to hide the way they truly felt. But now, they can't because of an Artifact that forces people tell the truth. And truth is that Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer are in love with each other, have been for a long time.<p>

Thing is, they're broken and are both terrified of losing someone again. Myka stood awkwardly in front of her partner, trying to ignore the tears rolling down her cheek. Pete desperately wanted to go to her side, but he didn't know what to do – Comfort her? Tell her he loved her? (Again) He just stood there and tapped his foot instead as a way to break the tension.

"Pete, we can't do this. You know that, right?" Myka winced when her voice cracked and cleared her throat. She needed to at least appear stronger than she was in front of him – She could fall apart in private later when no one was with her.

"I know we shouldn't do this, but who says we can't?" He meant that.

"Pete, just stop. We're not right for each other. Besides, we work together. I did before, and it ended with their deaths." And she tried to ignore the fissure of pain that went through her at the thought of Sam and Helena.

"You don't think I'm scared, too? I know you miss H.G. and Sam, but I won't die." He'd do his best to make sure he stayed alive, especially if Myka was waiting for him.

"You can't promise me that! You can't do that! Because it'll happen – Maybe not now, but in a few weeks or months or years!"

"How do I know you won't leave me?" Pete smacked himself for saying that out loud – It was the fucking Artifact's fault for everything right now. He really hoped their friends came up with a solution to stop it soon.

Despite herself, Myka laughed through her tears. "Don't hurt yourself, Pete. And if this happens for real – I'd never leave you. I'd work hard to make sure this relationship work. I'd want us to be forever. That's not being realistic, though – We can't predict what could happen. We could fall apart and ruin everything. And people die – You can't promise that we'd be together for the rest of our lives. No one ever can."

"I love you! How hard can be this be?" Pete would try his best to work out his own issues – He'd fight hard to keep his and Myka's relationship going.

"I love you too, but that's not the point! I'm fucking terrified because there is a shit load of different variables." She gave in and finally started sobbing.

Pete couldn't take it anymore and rushed to her side, using his thumbs to wipe the tears off. He hugged her and she reluctantly leaned in. She felt safe with him, something Myka didn't want to admit out loud. It was a weakness. He kissed the top of her head. "I know we're both really fucked up, but we should give this a shot."

"I don't know, Pete." She laughed and tried to choke back the sobs, but it wasn't working out so well. She was starting to give in. The thought of being with him made her happy, but the fear wouldn't go away.

Pete decided to take a chance and he kissed her. She kissed back and they pulled apart quickly when Claudia burst into the room to tell them a way to stop the Artifact. However, they were too slow and their friend squealed happily before bolting out of the room to presumably tell Artie or Leena.

"Well, at least she was happy."

"I missed that Claudia." Pete was just glad that something had brought the old Claudia back, at least for a few minutes. She hadn't been the same since Steve had died, and everyone was worried about losing her to her grief.

Pete and Myka were interrupted in their talk by Claudia returning with Artie. "Alright, you two, let's stop this Artifact so you can stop whatever is it that got Claudia so happy she couldn't talk." He had his suspicions, but he wasn't going to say anything – Artie would listen when they were ready to tell him.

As soon as the Artifact's hold on them lessened, Myka's first instinct was to bolt – So she did. Pete just stared at her in shock. "What the hell?"

"Go after her!" Claudia desperately wanted them together – At least someone in the Warehouse could be happy.

"Claw, it's not that easy."

"It is if you love her, and I know you do!"

"You're right." Pete took off after Myka because he wanted to prove to her that he loved her. He wanted to be with her no matter what, even if it meant getting hurt in the end. He had a good vibe about their relationship, though. Hopefully, she believed him and loved him enough to trust him about this.

The first thing he noticed when Myka opened the door was that she had been crying again. "Mykes, I'm not letting you bolt again. We need to talk and you can't just avoid this conversation."

"Watch me." She tried to close the door on him, but Pete stopped it with his foot. "Pete, just go!"

"No, I'm not leaving until we talk. And I'll stay out here until you let me in."

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly let him in. "What could you possibly say to change my mind?"

"I love you. Okay, that's it. And I will prove it to you for the rest of our lives."

"Why do you say things like that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"I love you, too. Are you sure you want me?" She hadn't meant to say that, but it was too late to take back now.

"Of course I want you. We can't let fear rule our lives, and you know that."

"You're right." She beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile back. They started kissing again, this time uninterrupted.

The fear and the fact that they thought they were broken would always be under the surface, but Pete and Myka usually ignored it – Until the big fights happened and they freaked out. Luckily, they were always able to fix their problems, no matter how big or small.

Pete and Myka were unbreakable together.


End file.
